Rainy Clouds
by Zanteh
Summary: Oneshot - Arthur and Francis got together not long and go out together as a true couple. Written to grant a wish.


"You know what, love?" Arthur asked on raising his glass bottle of beer to the moon, staring at the luminous globe through the dark liquid. "You should take me out."

Rainy Clouds

A metallic blue Pegeut soon occupied the last illuminated parking lot. When the door opened, a slightly crossed Frenchman exited, dressed in black moccasins, white trousers and jacket and dark silken shirt. He slammed the door closed and walked to the lamppost, standing right under the stream of yellowish light that bathed him like golden rain.

It wasn't long when from the other side of the car an amused Englishman made his appearance, crossing his arms on the dark rooftop and staring with half-lidded eyes at the angelic form smoking right a few steps away from him. He closed the door and walked sensually towards the light himself, passing through the flashes of the directional signals advising the car had been closed.

He placed a hand on the other's chest and pushed him into the dark, away from the last source of artificial sun, there, where the smoke exiting his nostrils was easy to be seen. His hand slowly massaged his muscles before travelling up and around his neck, followed by the whole hot body that pressed itself lightly against the other's. Their breaths mixed into one, the same scent of perfume and tobacco, of mint and lavender entered their lungs when their lips exchanged gentle caresses.

With his arm wrapped around his waist, the sky-eyed blonde led his lover to the entrance of the club they had chosen for the night. Why were they doing so? No reason. They just wanted to have some fun... and teach love to those stupid home-boys.

Arthur walked past him, waiting at the glowing azure counter, where a young tired punk girl gave them permission to get into the infernal dance hall. Moving sinuously among the dancing crowd, Arthur eventually took possession of a couple of chairs near the liquors, ordering a sweet Cuba Libre for himself.

"Rhum&Cola? You really have alcohol instead of blood!" His boyfriend soon remarked. It wasn't long since they had got together and actually, they still didn't think of themselves as a couple. Nothing had changed in their lives: same breakfast, same work, same friends. They were just happier. Happy to be together, to love each other, to belong to someone. And yet, they couldn't avoid teasing each other on every occasion.

"Shut up, you lucky sod. I still don't get how I could fall for a wine-drinking git like you! Can't you just drink real alcohol?" He shot back before taking another sip from his cocktail. Noticing the other just kept staring without asking for anything, he questioned sarcastically. "Not thirsty, Sir?"

The golden-haired man just bit his lips on tilting his head to the side. "I'd gulp you down without breathing..." Was his nonchalant answer.

Arthur's eyes slowly closed till there was nothing but a golden glow escaping his eyelids. He took another sip and turning to his lover, he got closer and closer, till their lips touched, parted, melted and the sweet liquid flew into the other's mouth. Moving to close the gap between their bodies, they completely ignored the shy stares and murmured comments coming from the surrounding crowd.

What did they aim for? Teaching people that Love comes in many ways, some would say. Helping them get used to Public Affection, some other might add. Showing that "Against Nature" is related only to Culture and never to Science, one might claim. For them, it was just fun.

People had always been bothered by their sexuality, they perfectly knew. But now... Now they

just didn't give a damn about what the others thought. They had no fear, tasting the precious flavour of Rhum and tobacco in each other's mouth. When they parted, a glimmering stream of saliva was all around their curled lips.

Francis' grip on his waist tightened to the point his soul-mate had to straddle him to keep balance. Looking at him from a slightly higher spot, Arthur gnawed on his bottom lip while his fingers played with his golden hair, before his eyes glanced to the dance floor invitingly.

A small peck on his lips, a hand sliding down to grope him firmly, some steps into the dividing crowd and they were dancing chest to back, shaking and rolling their hips as they were riding the rhythm perfectly in sync.

The cold steady music rained on the adoring crowd blessing its worshippers with dizziness and excitement. With small drops already forming on his forehead as the heat increasingly arose, Arthur's body slowly entwined around his lover's like poisonous ivy, rubbing every spot on rising from the earth to the tip of his hair. His passionate dance was spiritual and carefree, sensual and instinctive, powerful and yet kind of feminine, for he rotated his hips in mouth-drying circles, swirling his hands in the air like an oriental odalisque.

Resting the palm of his hand in front of Arthur's belly, Francis' well-built body moved in a refined yet manlier way, swinging precisely and dominantly from side to side, never losing control, but pressing himself firmly against the other's lower half. When Arthur entangled his fingers behind their heads, Francis moved to dive his nose in his hair, breathing his licorice&blackberry tea scent. The tip of his nose shifted downwards never losing contact with his skin, until he could nibble his porcelain neck gently yet hungrily.

Purring quietly, Arthur tossed back his head to offer him more skin. Every time his teeth grazed his soft neck, his back arched a little, as if a fast electric wave passed pleasurably through his body. Gasping at the slow licks, Arthur felt excitement grow into his body, asking for rougher sensations.

The increasing heat coaling in his belly got Francis to drag them both out of the club. They would've been kicked out anyway, as their show wasn't exactly what the big surveillance guys at the entrance liked to see. Pulling Arthur closer, they limped to the counter to pay for their drinks, over the drug-addicted girl, out to their car.

The cold breeze hit their sweaty faces once they were out under the black starless sky. Arthur laughed as if his bitter joy was springing from his light heart. He rolled his head back and stared up into the sky, sucking the frostiness of the night into his lungs. He smiled openly.

"What's up?" Asked Francis, rummaging in his pockets to get the keys. He had never seen such a look on his face. "Arthur..." It wasn't happiness, it wasn't lust. It was... satisfaction.

Sucking his smiling lips, Arthur merely shook his head. His body moved to rub against Francis', suddenly needy for his warmth. Resting his front on his shoulder, he could breathe against his skin and feel the shivers running along his body every time he inhaled. His hand travelled down to meet the other's, to drive it to his lips, to drive it on his chest. His eyes were still closed, while his mouth slowly pecked his lover's skin up to meet his stub, his chin, his lips.

Pulling his lover closer, he shifted his free hand to open the backside door and guided them both inside the car with slow sensual movements. Smiling among their caresses, he laid down on the three black back-seats with the sky-eyed blonde covering him like a warm blanket. Oh, how he loved the sensation of his hot humid breath moistening his dry lips before they would unite into long passionate kisses. Smiling sweetly, he wrapped his arms around the other's loving body, waiting for his love gifts.

Giving his lover's burning exposed skin small licks, Francis took his sweet time nibbling, kissing, sucking gently on his porcelain neck. His heart was racing quickly in his ribcage, pumping blood faster and faster, telling him the man it had chosen to beat for was the only, perfect one.

Reaching for the opened door, he closed it along with the cat itself, returned to his beloved position on top of his lover and covered his pretty face with small affectionate kisses. They knew their love would have to be increasingly nursed and healed, but they were not afraid. They belonged to each other and this kept them both alive.

-Fin.

This oneshot is dedicated to everyone who dared expressing a FrUK wish after reading "My Way Out" - Ch.8 and comes with my apology for not writing anything in a loooong time. Sorry, people, but real Life's a bitch and school's even worse.

Happy Whatever-You-Should-Be-Celebrating-Nao-Instead-Of-Reading-Crappy-Fanfictions.

Love,

-Zanteh


End file.
